


Resonance of the new Dragonaut

by Maxbass



Category: Dragonaut: The Resonance
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Female Characters, Futanari, Harems, Impregnation, Kissing, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Romance, Science Fiction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: After her break up with her Dragonaut, Garnet does not feel like getting another one to resonate with again and talks about it with Machina and Akira when they mention a new Dragonaut who has joined the ISDA. Word has it that she is a powerful but Garnet does not seem interested but when she meets her, the dragoness may change her mind.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassDragonat the Resonance © Shin'ichi Miyazaki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 2





	Resonance of the new Dragonaut

“I am never going to resonate with another Dragonaut every again” Garnet declares to Machina while they both have a drink at one of the drinking facilities on the New Ogasawara base of the International Solarsystem Development Agency. “Oh I am sure you will change your mind once you resonate with someone you like, you just had such bad luck with Dragonauts so far” Machina says with a grin on her face. “You are right about the bad luck which doesn’t make it too appealing to partner up with anyone again like what you and Akira have is cute but I just don’t see that happening to me” Garnet says and empties her glass.

“Maybe that new Dragonaut that has just arrived, is something for you?” Machina teases when her drinking partner raises an eyebrow. When Akira joins them and Machina looks at the girl warmly like a sister would. “You’re talking about the new Dragonaut?” Akira asks to which both dragons nod. “I haven’t seen her yet but all I heard is that she is probably the most powerful of us and will be even more so when she resonates with a dragon though they also say that she is powerful enough to bond with two dragons instead of one” she tells them which makes both women whistle.

“Though I am not looking to resonate with someone, that is impressive. I don’t think that anyone ever was able to do that” Garnet says while sounding impressed to which the blue-haired woman nods while she cuddles her Dragonaut. “Maybe you two will bond and become more powerful than any team but that is up to you” Machina says with a grin “though if she can bond with more than one, maybe I should have a go as well if Akira allows it” The girl looks at her dragon partner and thinks for a second “if she’s nice and treats you well, I have no problem with that” she says when someone walks in they have not seen before.

Both dragons look at the new arrival and the hearts in their chests beat faster at the sight of this newcomer. Machina looks at Garnet and could see on her face that she responds just like that she just did. “There is something about her” the violet-haired dragoness whispers while she bites her lower lip and the blue-haired dragoness could only agree with that sentiment while Akira looks at the two confused. Then she sees the object of their attention and grunts “not another one with big boobs” 

This makes Machina and Garnet chuckle a little when they see the new guest look at them with a smile which makes the two mature women giggle like little girls. The color of her orange hair looks similar to the colors of fire and her luscious body has several tattoos on it. When she sees the three of them checking her out a bright smile forms on her lips which makes the female dragons giggle again though Garnet could hardly believe she is acting like this and tries to compose herself. 

“I think that’s her” Akira thinks out loud making the two women look at her with raised eyebrows. “The one we were just talking about” she clarifies “though she is older than most starting Dragonauts, rumors has it that they wanted her for a few years now but refused their offers until now” Garnet rubs her chin taking in that news “I wonder what made her refuse and finally except then” Machine pokes the dark-skinned woman who suddenly realizes that she said that out loud when the object of their conversation walks towards them.

“Hello there, I am Marcella Highthorn” the new Dragonaut says and shakes their hands giving each of them three kisses on the cheek which makes them all blush “you seem like friendly people so I hope we can be friends” Akira clears her throat and starts introducing people “I am Akira Souya and these are Machina, my partner, and Garnet McLaine a pleasure to meet you. Garnet here was just wondering why you only just now decided to join the ISDA only now after the years they have been asking you to join” 

The herm smiles at the bluntness and looks at the dark skinned woman “mainly because I don’t agree on how they see dragons as weapons rather as living beings that can smile, get angry and love and such. For years they wanted me to be the perfect soldier and I told them that I want to resonate and partner up with dragons the way I want to which they finally agreed to which is why I am here. I believe becoming friends with them and even possibly more beyond that, I just prefer an emotional bond over a tactical one. When they told me that there was a dragon that was left by her partner after she seem to fail at something that he wanted to do” 

Garnet looks away in shame which Machina notices and squeezes her hand gently when they hear an angry tone in the new Dragonaut’s voice. “That just pissed me of to no end so that is probably the second reason why I joined, I want her to know it was not her fault and no one should leave them for that reason or any other similar reasons as well as that she got a friend in me if she wants it” she finished before she orders a drink. Machina smiles at Garnet who is about to tear up about this and whispers “I think she is a wonderful person and you should resonate with her when you’re ready. I am going to ask Akira if she is ok with me resonating with her as well to see if she is really able to resonate with more than one dragon” 

“What do you mean with possibly more?” Akira asks Marcella and it is their new friend to blush while looking at the others. “I mean love both in heart and physical as well as possibly marriage” she says a little embarrassed and looks away for a moment. “Oh my, that is not an answer I expected” Machina blushes now as well having never considered such a possibility while Garnet stammers “m-marriage?” turning bright red when she realizes that the ISDA has her and Marcella in mind to resonate together. 

“You seem really nice and I hope we can be friends” the human girl says extending her hand and Marcella shakes it. “I hope so to and your companions do look lovely” Marcella grins and winks at them. Machina bends over whispering something to Akira who looks at her and then at Garnet when her eyes widen “are you sure?” to which Machina responds with a nod. “Looks like my partner wants to become your partner as well to…test on that rumor that you’re able to bond with more than one dragon” she tells Marcella who looks in surprise at first but then walks up to the blue-haired dragoness.

“I do have my own way of resonating so please close your eyes” Marcella asks and Machina does so when suddenly she feels something on her lips. Her cheeks start to blush when she realizes that they are kissing and starts to kiss back. The kiss becomes more passionate until their hearts start to resonate and beat at the same speed while they embrace one another and a light around their bodies until the kiss gets broken off. They breathe heavily while looking at one another in the eyes “mmm now that is a resonating I can get into” Machine giggles a little while the others look shocked when the dragoness notices something.

“Garnet, she is heterochromatic like you” she says with a smile while she keeps staring into those eyes “one is green like yours and the other an almost golden color” This makes Garnet come in and have a closer look and looks stunned at this but blushes a little when she realizes just how close she is to Marcella’s face and their lips so close. She thinks about the resonating between Marcella and Machina and blushes even more when she realizes that their lips almost brushed against one another.

“Mmm well if you’re not going to kiss her now than I will” Machina grins and kisses Marcella deep on the lips with their tongues swirling around one another. “Ahum, if you two don’t mind stopping that and do that somewhere more private” Akira says after clearing her throat “besides it sounds like they plan to have you and Garnet become full partners” Marcella smiles and nods “I would love to have you as my partner, you know how I feel about what has happened to you so I hope we can bond and become good friends Garnet but I feel that we should get to know one another before we resonate” 

“What would you say that you and me go out after I am all settled in and have some fun?” Marcella suggests while she breaks the hug with Machina and hold hands instead. “Like a date?” Garnet utters surprised and when the goddess nods she squirms a little looking down before she replies. “That would be nice” the violet-haired dragoness says with red on her cheeks and Marcella tells her that it is a deal handing her a piece of paper with her contact details and address on it.

“A date huh?” Machina says with a grin on her lips “well I want to go out on a date with you to, how about we go out after your date with Garnet?” Marcella smiles and nods “that sounds good” and gives the other dragoness the same info. “But for now I have to go, my stuff is about to arrive so I have some unpacking to do” she says and gets of her seat giving each girl a soft but quick kiss on the lips before she runs off.

“That escalated fast” Akira says with a slight grin on her lips and a blush on her cheeks when her fingers brush against her lips. “That was you first kiss, wasn’t it Akira-chan?” Machina says teasingly before turning to Garnet “Marcella is a powerful Dragonaut for sure, normally resonating happens when we are still hatchlings and occasionally older but she is able to resonate with two adult dragons” The other dragoness thinks for a second and nods “I am sure my former partner Asim Jamar had a feeling she could or more likely the others at the ISDA, I just hate the thought of running into him again” Machina and Akira nod in understanding.

“How about we chat and drink for a little longer and help Marcella with unpacking?” Garnet suggests which makes the other two giggle thinking that the dark-skinned woman seems now all too eager to see her potential partner. “Look who has changed her mind about resonating when she was talking about not wanting to about thirty minutes ago” Machina says teasingly while enjoying the response from the normally reserved soldier when Akira elbows the blue-haired woman’s sides who chuckles in response “I would not be against helping her”

“Helping who?” they hear a feminine voice asks and they see Toa and Jin standing there. “We have met the new Dragonaut who they want to have Garnet resonate with though she seems to have become Machina’s secondary partner already” Akira tells them which makes Toa curious and they tell the two of them what happened.

Toa blushes when she hears all about the way Marcella feels about dragons as well as the kiss that made her resonate with Machina. “And she asked you to go on a date?” Toa asks more curious and intrigued about it then Jin is. Garnet nods feeling a little embarrassed about it being discussed about it but she seems happy about it. “Hehehe looks like Garnet likes her future partner” Toa giggles “though I would feel like to if I heard her talk like that and how much she cares about you already despite this being your first meeting” The pink-haired girl grins and then looks at Jin before she proposes that she would love to meet this new Dragonaut as well and like to help as well.

Marcella just opens one of the boxes when her doorbell rings and her eyes widen when she sees five people at her door. “Oh wow, this is a pleasant surprise” she says while opening the door wider “please come in” They all enter and the ladies get greeted with three kisses on the cheek and Jin shakes hands. Toa seem to blush at this forwardness of the redheaded Dragonaut which does not do much to Jin who looks at it with apathy. The group help unpack and Marcella tells them where things go while she unpacks as well.

“That went rather quickly, thank you for all the help” Marcella says while she serves some homemade snack and as she sits down, Garnet and Machina sit right next to the vampiress all snuggly and with their head resting on Marcella’s shoulders. “Seems they have grown quite fond over you so quickly, Marcella” Toa grins looking at the two women at each side looking rather happy. “Can’t deny that, Toa” Marcella giggles as she kisses Garnet on the nose “it does mean I am going to have a date with these two sooner than expected and I am hoping that Garnet has no plans for tomorrow?” Garnet shakes her head happily.

“I guess we have a date then” Marcella smiles as they agree for Garnet to come to the herm’s apartment at the agreed upon time when Toa clears her throat. “I have heard you can become a secondary partner to someone who has already resonated, how do you do that?” Machina giggles and blushes as her fingers trace over her lips “mmm she kissed me and something about that resonated well with me, I do believe she is powerful enough to resonate with more than one, possibly two or three and I don’t think she is really human which probably why. Why do you ask? Do you also want for her to become your secondary partner?” Machina asks curiously.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt and if she is really not human like our partners perhaps it would mean she will be partners with us all for the rest of our lives” Toa says as she gets of her couch getting close to Marcella’s lips. “Hmmph everyone wants to resonate with my partner but I will be her first full partner” Garnet says pouting cutely which makes the others giggle until Toa presses her lips against Marcella who looks surprised at first but then starts kiss back. The kiss goes from French kissing to deeply kissing to passionate kissing. Their hearts start racing as their feelings grew and when all was one, they resonate as a light forms around their bodies and they kiss a little longer before they break the kiss.

“We can only be full partners once ours have passed away until then you are my secondary partner as well as Machina’s though I have a feeling she will do things as she wants to” the pink-haired girl grins which gets a giggle from Machina “You better believe I will” Machina chuckles and kisses Marcella on the lips again now more like a lover than trying to resonate. “Well we better get going and you owe me a date once Jin passes away” she giggles when Jin looks away annoyed and cold but they both leave the four of them alone.

“Wow, I didn’t see that coming” Akira says while scratching her head which causes the big breasted women chuckle at that. “I think we should get going as well Machina, I am sure these two have a date to plan” the human says and Machina pouts cutely but nods as she follows her little sister outside but blows a kiss and winks before they are outside.

“So you want to plan our date, Garnet?” Marcella asks the woman next to her but Garnet pounces the herm before she knows it. “Sorry but I can’t wait another day, I think I’m in love with you as well” the violet-haired confesses and starts to kiss Marcella. First gives a few small kisses but starts to kiss more deeply when Marcella wraps her arms around the beautiful dragoness’ waist and starts kissing back. Their breasts press against one another as they kiss more and longer. They could feel their hearts beating faster and faster when a light envelopes them when the two of them finish resonating and it leaves no trace of any previous resonation, the two of them do not stop kissing instead their feelings get only more intense.

“Would you mind if I sleep here? Nothing crazy since you have to probably report to the ISDA tomorrow” Garnet says with a blush and Marcella blushes as well with a smile on her lips. “Mmm that is fine though it would mean we have to share a bed until the rest of the furniture comes that replaces some of my old ones, if you don’t mind?” Marcella asks and Garnet nods shyly. The goddess smiles and the spend the rest of the evening kissing and getting to know one another a little better where Marcella tells her more who and what she is including her powers before they sleep in the bed into one another’s arms with a warm smile on both their faces.

The next morning their eyes open in the morning and they stare into each other’s heterochromatic eyes. “Morning darling” Marcella whispers as she gently kisses her partner’s lips who kisses back and they get up after that. They take a shower together admiring each other’s body and fight the urge to take their relationship to the next level. The herm is the first dressed and she is making breakfast for the both of them.

Garnet hugs her partner from behind and presses her breasts as she snuggles the goddess from behind. “I never felt this relaxed in my life” she thinks while resting her head against the redhead’s back and she could feel Marcy’s heart beating against her breast. “Marcella?” the dragoness says to which the goddess responds with “what is it, Garnet?” and the dragoness snuggles closer before she whispers “I know it is quick but I’m in love with you”

The violet-haired hottie feels the herm’s heart beating faster at her confession and she gets a little nervous when the response takes so long in her mind since it the first time she confessed her feelings to someone. “I feel the same way, Garnet” Marcella responds after a few seconds before she turns around and kisses Garnet passionately before they have breakfast together.

“I have two important questions I want to ask you after we confessed earlier but I will ask them after our date” Marcella says while she gently squeezes Garnet’s hand “this is the first day of many of our time together” Garnet relaxes as they leave for work hand in hand and still do so when they arrive at the ISDA office.

When they arrive at the laboratory, Marcella and Garnet are greeted by Yuuri Kitajima and her assistant Nanami Hoshi. “Welcome Marcella, I am glad you finally joined us and it looks like you already met Garnet, the dragon we would like you to resonate with” Yuuri says with a smile “ and I do hope…” she was about to say get along but then notices the two of them holding hands. “You two resonated already, didn’t you?” Yuuri asks which makes Nanami gasp at that when Machina and Toa walk in.

“Oooh looks like things have changed already and here I thought you’d wait until your date tonight, darling” Machina smiles as she wraps her arms around Marcella’s neck and kisses her deeply “I just couldn’t get you out of my mind” she smiles before she steps aside and Toa takes her place. “Hey she is my full partner” Garnet says before wrapping her arms around Marcella possessively which makes the others smile “she is your secondary partner so let me enjoy being with her more”. “I am glad she has such a positive effect on you but you will see her more so let us have our fun with her as well” Toa grins with a wink.

“Secondary partner?” Nanami asks curiously while Yuuri grins a little. “So you have bonded with these three dragons? You are quite remarkable Miss Highthorn” Yuuri grins while she starts inspecting Marcella and notices something big bulging in the herm’s pants. “Very remarkable, perhaps we should bond as well” she grins and follows the example of Toa and Machina kissing the herm lewdly. “Mmm yes we are going to bond as well” the scientist coos while she seductively bites Marcella’s lower lip before she lets go “but for now let’s get you examined first, would you mind getting naked?” 

All of the ladies giggle except for Nanami as they watch the herm undress and they all blush when they see her shaft and balls between her legs as well as the rest of her sexy body with several tattoos on it. “Mmm give me an hour of examination, if you don’t mind ladies?” Yuuri says gesturing them to leave “you will have plenty of time with her afterwards” as Nanami guides them out of the door and looks it behind them.

“Ok Marcella we’re going to do some measurements first” Yuuri says while snapping her fingers and Nanami appears with a tape measure who starts taking the herm’s bust, waist and hips which show remarking numbers which were impressive. “Please take the notes of the next measurements, Nanami” Yuuri tells her assistant and hands her notepad to her while she took the measure tape. Then the older woman gets on her knees which gives Marcella a good view at the doctor’s bust and then looks up with a grins “how would you like to describe your gender?” she asks and looks a little surprised when she tells the doctor hermaphrodite.

She lifts the balls to fins Marcella’s snatch and rubs a little over it which causes the goddess to moan a little. “Mmm sensitive aren’t you?” the woman giggles and then starts to lick that girlcock after she took the measurement flaccid. “W-what are you doing, d-doctor? W-why are you l-licking her p-penis?” Nanami asks and the older woman chuckles. “Mmm well I have measure it hard as well” Yuuri grins while she continues licking until the beast has come to life and she seems pleased by the big size of that shaft. 

“Much bigger than any dick I have measured so far” she giggles and then gets undressed which makes Nanami almost lose her consciousness when the doctor bends over and raises her sexy ass up in the air. “Mmm time to test your stamina” she says teasing while she spreads her pussy “they may have gotten to kiss you first but I am taking that hard dick inside me first” She winks when she watches Marcella get closer and grab her hips, Yuuri gasps and moans when that huge shaft gets inserted into her womanhood.

Thirst minutes later and Yuuri lays there panting on the desk with cum leaking from all her holes while Nanami was instructed to lick that dick clean which she seems to do so eagerly now after initial hesitation. “Fuck that is some stamina”Yuuri coos happily“I love you, Marcella! Take me on a date after Machina?” Marcella smiles and nods “I love you to and it is a deal” she smiles while she cums over Nanami’s face before taking a shower and gets dressed. “Here are my contact details so we can arrange the date, my love” Marcella purrs while the women also get dressed and open the door where Garnet waits on her.

Garnet takes her lover’s hand and she decides to guide her through the facility but kisses Marcella deeply before she does so.

The beautiful dragoness is all smiles holding her lover close to her as she tells her which is which and come across their other friends until they come across a boy with grey hair who looks at her with disgust. Marcella could tell that Garnet has gotten incredibly tense when she sees him. “So you are the one who got resonated with this failure of a cow? I am glad being rid of her, I have no use for someone that does not know how to obey their operator after failing me so many times” Asim growls at Garnet who is shaking against the goddess.

“So you’re the runt that was stupid enough to let such a beautiful and smart woman go because he is just a spoiled brat and can’t handle someone speaking her mind and against you?” Marcella says with venom in her voice which makes the boy scowl yet Garnet blushes and snuggles closer to Marcella who stood up to her to her former Dragonaut. “I hope I will never see you again or at least as little as possible because I can’t stand people like you who look down at others and not even see their own arrogance and short comings. Garnet is mine and I am happy to have her as my first full partner and lover” the goddess says “so you leave her alone and we should get along fine”

“Tsk” the prince of Gillard growls “I will do as I want, I am a prince and future king so you will obey me one way or the other” the young prince tells the redhead. Marcella scowls and steps closer and slaps the boy on the cheek “and I am a goddess and I will protect those I love and care for and Garnet is one of those I love! Don’t you forget it you little bastard!” Garnet’s heart skips a beat at these statements while Asim walks away with a scowl on his face while his hands rub his cheek where Marcella hit him.

“I love you, Marcella” Garnet says with a blush on her cheeks when Marcella turns around and kisses her deeply. “I love you to, I will let no one harm you…ever” the redhead tells the dragoness who smiles and nods snuggling close to her “let’s continue our tour, darling” the fey says offering her arm which Garnet happily takes as they are on their tour once again.

“I love her more now than I did before” Machina says from the shadows as three women bore witness to what to the exchange between Marcella, Garnet and Asim. “Yes, I can see why and I think I am starting to feel the same way, she is powerful, caring, filled with love” Toa says now blushing as well when she saw Marcella defend her partner against the prince who is now in control of the ISDA. Yuuri bites the temple tip of her glasses and nods “not to mention passionate, she wins your heart quickly and she will fight for you…I am in love with her as well, I can freely admit that” the doctor says while the three of them walk together with blushing cheeks and fast beating hearts as their love for the herm goddess has grown more.

Hours pass and every minute Marcella and Garnet spend their time together at the ISDA until they are no longer needed. They make their way to Marcella’s home and instead of going out, the couple decide to stay home and they lay there on the couch kissing deeply. Their cheeks red while their bodies feel so hot when Garnet breaks the kiss and looks at her lover “you said you had two questions to ask me earlier, what is that you would like to ask?”

“I did, didn’t I” Marcella smiles brightly as she says that and winks teasingly before she speaks again. “First question then” Marcella says “Garnet, will you become my first girlfriend?” Garnet’s eyes widen in surprise at first but then a tear of joy slides down her cheek “yes, just as I am your first full partner, I would love to be your first girlfriend” she says with joy. “I am so happy that you accept and for my next question, I did explain how my powers work right?” the demoness asks first.

“Yes, if you drink the blood of a supernatural being, super being or someone/something with powers it adds to your genetic makeup and become part of you” Garnet recites and then she understands what the next question will be. The dragoness gets up, grabs her katana and slides the blade over her wrist as blood starts to trickle down her wrist. Marcella quickly brings her lips to her girlfriend’s wrist and starts to drink for a few seconds before she takes her lips off of that dark wrist. She quickly casts a healing spell on her girlfriend before her eyes starts to glow and her girlfriend’s DNA begins to become part of her and some of her power becomes part of her.

Garnet sees those eyes glow and smiles when she realizes why her girlfriend wanted to ask this. “I am now a part of you?” the dragoness asks and Marcella nods. “Yes, you are part of me now, my love and first girlfriend” she smiles before she undresses and stands there completely naked “time for us to become one” The dark-skinned woman smiles warmly as her clothes drop to the floor and she steps into the arms of her girlfriend and they kiss passionately.

The couple slowly moves towards the bedroom and Garnet lies on top of Marcella while they continue locking lips with their ample chests pressing against each other. The woman’s slit is already dripping wet as they kiss and her hand moves towards her girlfriend’s shaft. Her fingers wrap tightly around it and she starts to jerk it off. Marcella starts to moan in their kiss who slips a few fingers inside that wet womanhood and they both moan in the deep kiss they shared.

Garnet takes her hand of the now fully erect shaft and moves so her girlfriend’s fingers slip from her wet twat. She gets on top of the goddess and kisses deeply while she sinks that hard pole into her snatch. The woman whimpers at the size at first but moans softly as she takes in deeper and deeper. Marcy makes pleasing sounds and takes a handful of that thick ass which makes her girlfriend giggle softly “mmm it feels amazing inside you” the goddess moans softly before she nibbles on Garnet’s earlobe and starts pushing her hips as well to match the rhythm of the dragoness’ sensually moving hips.

“Oooh god I am so glad I met you mmm! It was like it was meant to be oooh! Even with the others I am still first and number one!” Garnet moans happily while they move in perfect harmony. “Oooh my love it is not like it was meant to be mmm oooh it was meant to be that we are together ooh aaah! I hope it will last for all eternity aah going to ask you to be my number one wife when the war is over” Marcella moans and those words make the beautiful woman blush as well her hips start moving faster.

“I would love that and kids to?” Garnet finally dared to ask since she wanted those for the longest of time. “Mmm of course with kids aaah we’re going to be a huge family after all” Marcella moans happily at that question as they make passionate love. “One big family with friends and lots of children” Garnet whisper warmly into the mutant’s ear. Their hips moving faster and faster and they are so close to cumming when Garnet answers an unasked question when she moans “inside me please”.

Shortly thereafter they both moan loudly in their passionate kiss when they both orgasm at the same time and Marcella’s seed flows deeply into her girlfriend’s womb while her juices gushes all over those orbs.

“Mmm I came so hard but this is only the beginning, my love” Marcella purrs sweetly and Garnet nods when she suddenly yelps when she gets put on her belly Then feels her butt cheeks spread wide and feels the mutant’s tongue lick along the rim of her asshole which makes her squirm and moan in delight. “You’re so perfect” the hybrid herm purrs sweetly while she licks that rim and kisses the cheeks of that sexy bubble butt. Her tongue digs deep into that hole which gets favorable sounds escaping her lover’s lips.

The herm slowly crawls up to that hot body and Garnet presses her upper body up letting her big breasts dangle freely while Marcella starts to kiss her lips before she aims her meat missile at that lubed up missile silo and then launches it deep into that tight hole. The woman’s eyes widen at first when she feels her tiny hole stretched before closing them and starts to moan in the kiss.

Hours later they lay there in one another’s arms kissing tenderly while they enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking. “Mmm that was wonderful, I wouldn’t mind doing this every day whenever possible” Garnet coos happily before resting her head on one of Marcella’s breasts. “We could, if you lived here with me” the goddess says and Garnet feels like her heart just missed a beat when her girlfriend made that suggestion. “I would love that” the dragoness whispers softly to which the demoness replies “then let’s do that then, you come and move in whenever you’re ready, and you’re more than welcome”

In the next couple of weeks Marcella gets her new furniture and Garnet moves in only a few days later. The hybrid herm goes out on a date with both Machina and Yuuri both ending in a rather carnal way and both ending up as her girlfriends as well. The last one decides to move in as well and Machina wants to but stays with Akira for the time being both of whom get sent to Thanatos to take part in the war. Toa is too intrigued by Marcella and takes her on a date just before Toa and Jin had to Thanatos as well where things have grown more serious.

“What is wrong darling?” Garnet asks when Marcella suddenly stands right up with her eyes wide and tears rolling down her cheeks. “It’s Machina, she is in great pain, I have to go and see her now” the goddess tells her girlfriend. “How will you get there? She is on Thanatos and it will take a while before a ship heads there” Yuuri asks but Marcella shakes her head. “You forget who I am and I can get there quite easily, I will see you later” the hybrid herm says and disappears from sight as her two girlfriends hope that it is not as bad as it sounded.

“AKIRAAAAAAA!!!!!” Machina wails with tears running down her cheeks when she holds the limp body of her murdered sister in her arms as rage and sadness fills her heart. From behind she hears a familiar voice “oh no…poor Akira” and when she turns around, she sees Marcella standing there in her birthday suit and the dragoness runs into her arms which she wraps around her like a warm blanket. The redhead holds her girlfriend close to her and lets her cry as much as she needed to before Marcy would even starts to talk.

“What happened?” the herm goddess asks when he feels that Machina is able to talk while she still holds her in a loving and comforting embrace. 

“It’s Asim! His soldiers from Gillard separated me and Akira when they began to assault those of the ISDA, he betrayed us and when I was so close to catching him…I heard Akira’s cry and came rushing here” Machina whimpers and sobs “then I found the prince standing there with a bloody knife tanding there with a grin on his face looking down at the dead body of my little sister”

Rage begins to build inside Marcella’s heart but the pain that her lover is in brings that back when she looks down at the woman in her arms. Suddenly an ethereal form appears above Akira’s body and takes the form of their fallen friend. “Oh it seems I have died” the spirit of Akira says a little surprised “I assume Thanatos is responsible for this then? I have only a short time I think so let me tell you that it has been a pleasure being resonated to my big sister Machina and meeting all the others. Don’t be sad for me Machina, I have lead a wonderful life and have met wonderful people and all I wished for is to have some bigger breasts” she giggles. 

“I know that you love Marcella and you have my blessings to do as you wish as we discussed so many times since that day” Akira says with a smile before waving her hand goodbye as her spirit joins the planet. “She always thinks of others but she might be right” Machina says “she never talked about family so I assume she has had no one till we met, we should bury her here on the spot where she fell before we do anything else” Marcella nods as the two lovers start digging a hole six feet deep and bury their friend. The goddess starts to shoot ice from her hands which stakes the shape of a dragon and when finishes, she writes “In Loving Memory of Akira Souya” before she changes ice into diamond.

“Thank you and now to fulfill her and my wish” Machina says as she wraps her arms around the neck of her girlfriend “please become my full partner” before her lips are placed on the herm’s ruby lips. A tear rolls down both their cheeks when they kiss deep and passionately, their hearts beating as one and a light glows over the two of them when they are now fully resonated until they break the kiss and their foreheads are pressed against one another. 

“Garnet told me what happened between you two when you became girlfriends and resonated and I want to be a part of you as well” she says and with one quick slash of her claw, she opens her wrist and puts it to Marcella’s lips who drinks from it. Just like with Garnet, the herm quickly casts a healing spell on her lover when Machina sees Marcella’s heterochromatic eyes glow for a few seconds. “Done” the herm goddess says with a smile when the two of them embrace and whispers into Machina’s ear that they will get Asim back for this to which she nods.

“What’s next, my love?” Marcella asks Machina who thinks a few seconds before replying. “We can’t do much here now, things have quieted down but I am sure Asim will strike again and we will hunt him down but let us find a place a little more comforting for the time being” The herm nods and smiles when she thinks for a few seconds and the two of them disappear from Thanatos.

“That did not turn out like we wanted to, your highness” one of the soldiers says to Asim who nods. “I have no clue how that bitch came here to ruin our plans to have Machina become part of this asteroid and get rid of all the dragons of our enemies, I guess we will have to go to plan B and kill the boy so the other bitch will go wild and destroy our enemies” the arrogant prince sneers as he and his personal army walk towards their ship.

“Oh what is this?” Machina grins cheerfully when they find themselves in a room on a space station in Earth’s orbit. “This used to be an old space station no longer in use, I have kept it clean and made it my home before I joined the ISDA and was told I would be staying at their facility in New Ogasawara. They were kind enough to transport most of it here except the furniture. There is this machine that could only provide drinks and ingredients but never a meal so I used my cooking skills to make the food needed or at least I enjoy the taste” Marcella tells her girlfriend as she guides her towards the bedroom.

“That is such a good idea and babe, have you ever thought of having children?” Machina says teasingly, the spirit of Akira having eased her sorrow, when they land on the bed kissing one another deeply. “Mhm I have just like I did with Garnet and Yuuri that I told them that I would love nothing more then become a mother slash father of you and their children and I am going to marry you all. I love you so much and I would love nothing more than for you to become my wife and mother to our children after this war is over” Marcella replies which makes the teasing dragoness giggle a little.

“You want all of us to be your wives? Well I wouldn’t mind and from the sounds of it neither does Garnet and Yuuri but how will Toa respond?” Machina smiles while her clothes drop to the floor while Marcella was already naked. They kiss deeply as their fingers intertwine while they lose themselves into one another.

“Mmm where would you like me to make love to you first, darling” Marcella asks Machine who smiles and turns round as she raises her ass in the air. “I want it in my ass first please” the herm smiles while watching her lover spread her ass cheeks showing of that delightful dark hole. “You’re wish is my command, my darling” the fallen angel smiles while she pushes her face between that thick bubble butt and motorboats it a little which makes the woman chuckle a little before she could feel the goddess’ tongue work her ass pussy like it was a small dick.

“Oooh baby you love my ass, do you?” Machina moans in delight while wiggling her sexy ass in the fey’s face. “I love everything about you, my future wife” Marcella grins and makes the dragoness giggle and blush like a little girl. “Mmm all lubed up I hope you are ready darling” the goddess coos when she gets up and grabs those ass cheeks herself while she aims her hard rod and the dark bull’s eye. The blue-haired woman gasps as that huge dart goes deep inside her bum “ooooh fffffuck mmm so good” the busty dragoness growls in heat when pleasure gets shoved in her sexy rear.

“Oh my god you’re so tight! I love it!” Marcella moans while Earth could be seen from the window as this couple make love in orbit. “Good god you’re fucking me so good! Aaaaah fuck me hard and deep my future wife!” Machina moans in delight while feeling the heat in her body rising. She moves her hips along the thrusts up her rear as the newly resonated couple move faster and moan louder knowing that no one will hear them moan in space until they both roar as hot cum shoots straight into Machina’s insides.

A few minutes pass before Marcella pulls out when the dragoness makes her lover sit on her sexy tattooed ass. She grabs the mutant’s flaccid cum-covered dick and places it between her breasts; she presses her big breasts against them and starts to massage her lover’s rod. “That looks so hot babe mmm!” the goddess coos happily when seeing her shaft gets sandwiched between her lover’s boobs. Her hips almost start to buck when Machina starts to lick the tip and makes her moan a little “mmm your dick tastes so good, my love” the redhead hears making her cock twitch and come to life.

“Time for it to go inside in the front” Marcella giggles as she kisses her lover slowly making her stand up before she gets Machina lay on her back and enters her womanhood with her girlcock. “Mmmm time for round two of many, my beloved” Machina moans as the two lovers continue the pursuit of their love and passion for one another.

Hours later and they lay there with Marcella holding her girlfriend in her arms while they look out to see Earth. “What do you plan first, darling?” Machina asks Marcella who thinks for a few seconds. “Besides hunting down Asim I am going to put a teleportation disc at my home so those living with me can use this place as well, I am sure Yuuri would love to modernize and use the lab this station has but there is enough room for everyone so perhaps we can use the house on Earth as a living space while we use this for sleeping and other things we want to keep private or just enjoy doing things uninterrupted, what do you think?” 

“Like a private home where the four of us can be undisturbed?” Machina asks and Marcella nods. “Sounds like a good idea, that way we have enough space and can have some privacy and it does have enough space for all of us and some more” the beautiful woman coos as she snuggles deeper into her girlfriend’s arms. “I am going to move in with you and the others, I both need it and want it” Machina says with a little tear in her eye which Marcella wipes away with a smile on her lip. “I understand my love I am here for you from now on and all our lives” and with that Machina falls asleep peacefully.

Over the next week Marcella places a teleportation disc at their place and everyone claims a room on the space station and as expected Yuuri transformed the lab as one for her own use and research. Nanami comes over as well to help her with that who has become more a sex friend to Marcella than a girlfriend which is ok. The stuff that fitted in boxed go through the device while the bigger stuff gets brought their via Marcella.

“This really a nice place, I think we should make this our first home and not a second home” Yuuri suggests with everyone sitting there to relax and chat a little. Garnet nods and Machina replies “I do agree with you there, it has a lot more space and it feels more like our place if that makes sense?” The violet-haired dragoness replies “agreed, it is less crammed and since we all have our own room, we have turned this into our home and we still have some space left if someone were to come and live here as well” Marcella listens to it all before she speaks with all eyes on her “I agree, initially I wanted to use it as a private spot away from it all but I just love the idea for us to live here together and…..” 

Her girlfriends notice the change in Marcella’s demeanor when they hear her curse “not again, that little runt” and she disappears from sight. “What was that?” Yuuri asks and Machina looks the most worried. “I think something similar has just happened to Toa as it did to me when Akira was killed by Asim” Machina explains and the others look in shock. “Poor Toa and poor Jin” Garnet whispers as all three of them look towards where once Pluto was and now where Thanatos resides.

When Marcella arrives on the scene, she sees Toa in her dragon form wild with rage and sorrow in her dragon form shining brightly from her pale scales roaring wildly while Jin’s dead body lays het her claws with several bullet wounds on it. The goddess quickly scans the surroundings when she finds Asim and his soldiers standing on top of a mountain full of smiles and confidence.

The goddess thinks it best to calm Toa first before she deals with the prince. She walks calmly towards Toa or looks at her wildly until she recognizes the redhead which seems to calm her down a little. Marcella kneels to Jin and closes his eyes before she starts to hug the dragoness letting the woman’s sorrow flow while providing the shoulder to cry on. Slowly Toa shifts into her human-form and hold Marcella close while shaking with anger and grief when shots could be heard which makes Toa’s eyes widen in fear when she notices no marks on the goddess who tells her telepathically not to worry and that she will handle Asim.

“Why didn’t that kill her?” Asim shouts frustrated at the soldier’s failure when suddenly their target is right there in the middle of them. “Get her! Kill the bitch!” the prince shouts and they grab their swords and knives to launch their attacks on the goddess who glares at them angrily. She grabs one of them and plants her lips on his while a burst of flame shoots from her mouth burning the man from the inside before throwing his charred body at the others who yelp in surprise before she grabs two others and runs lighting through their bodies. She looks at the final four soldiers and cold ice shoots from her hands impaling them on those flying spike as they slump dead on the ground.

Then she turns her attention to the prince who tries to stab her but the blades get deflected from her body and with one swift punch to the face, she knocks him out. The vampiress grabs the body and teleports next to Toa who looks at disdain at the prince and want to rip his throat out but Marcella stops her telling her that the fey has a better idea once the prince awakens.

Ten minutes later Asim opens his eyes to see the two women look at him after they break their hug, which they held after the short funeral ceremony they held while he was knocked out, once they notice that. “What are you two cunts going to do to me? Torture me? Scar me? Hurt me? I can take that, I have been trained to withstand that” the boy says mockingly when Marcella steps in closer with an evil smile on her lips. “Oh I am not going to hurt you physically, you little bastard! I’m going to make you wish that I did!” she steps closer and looks into his eyes which suddenly start to widen as he looks around in fear and starts to scream uncontrollably while he tries to escape his bond.

The demoness holds Toa close to her as they leave the frightened boy behind who has not stopped screaming when they leave and appear on Marcella’s space station and the two are welcomed. Toa slumps down and starts crying more and everyone holds her and let her cry all that she wants.

In the week that follows Toa mourns the loss of her Dragonaut while moving in the space station with the others who will give her the time she needs for her grief and give her support when she needs it. She slowly recovers and starts to talk more and is around everyone there more often though smiling a little more each day.

Marcella lies in her bed watching some TV and this to enjoy a quiet evening when there is a knock on her door. When she tells the person to come on in, she is pleasantly surprised Toa walks in wearing a baby doll nightwear “may I join you in bed?” she asks shyly and Marcella smiles as she opens the blankets. The girl slips underneath the sheets and Marcella flips them over the two of them as she snuggles against the herm. “Thank you for all you have done for me, I think I would have lost my sanity if it wasn’t for you being there at the right time” she whispers sweetly. 

“I love you Marcella and I want you to become my full partner and official girlfriend along with the others” the pink-haired girl whispers warmly and a little nervous for the reply for the answer. “I love you and would love that and I will do so with all my heart, darling” Marcella whispers sweetly before she presses her lips the girl’s lips and kiss deeply as a light starts to form around them as the two of them resonate and become one. Marcella knows what comes next since has heard her talk to the others; Toa puts her cut wrist to Marcella’s mouth who drinks it and then heals the wound.

“That looks so pretty” the dragoness coos when she sees those heterochromatic eyes glow before they disappear underneath the sheets. She giggles a little when she hears “I guess I can add dragoness now to my sub species” before she gasps and feels the herm suckle on her clit which makes her moan happily. The girl moves her hips along that wet tongue unable to control her hips who has never been this intimate with anyone as her honey pot feeds her nectar to her lover. Marcella drinks deeply and every single drop of her new girlfriend’s juices “mmm it tastes so good” she purrs before she moves up.

The hybrid herm aims her shaft ay Tao’s nether region before she plunges into its depths making the girl gasp and moan at the same time. “Such lovely breasts you have, my love” Marcella tells her sweetly before she begins to lick and suck on them. “Mmm you make me feel so good, darling” Toa coos and moans while her lower lips hold on tightly on that power tool. “That’s because we love each other, that makes it feel extra good beloved” Marcella whispers into the dragoness’ ear which makes Toa nod and blush before they lock lips and kiss deeply as their hearts beat faster for one another.

Faster and faster Marcella’s hips move while the two lovers moan in the deep kiss they share with one another. Toa’s wraps her arms around the herm’s neck not ever wanting to let her go while their tongues dance with one another. 

The room is filled with the sound and smell of sex as these two lovers work hard to resonate even more until they both let out a lustful roar as the goddess’ cum canon starts to unload deep into the woman’s womb and the dragoness squirts all over those orbs and the sheets behind and underneath them. 

They look deep into the other’s eyes when the door opens and all the other women stand there in their bathrobes. They all walk in and drop those robes standing there completely naked when Garnet gets on the bed and kisses Marcella before she says lovingly “don’t forget about your number one girlfriend and soon to be your number one wife”. Marcella smiles and blushes at that statement before Garnet kisses her deeply while Yuuri and Machina start to clean Marcella and Toa up as the night has only just begun.

Months later and for some unknown reason Thanatos has disappeared from orbit bringing peace for now. Marcella and her girlfriends resign from the ISDA to make their own private unit of Dragonauts and shortly thereafter Marcella proposes to Garnet first and then to Yuuri, Machina and Toa who all accept. Their weddings take place in Marcella’s home town and she first says takes her vows with Garnet first, who beams with pride being Marcella’s first wife before they all teleport towards their home to celebrate their honeymoon.

During the months that follow after their honeymoon, word got out that there is an independent organization that takes all those in that so wish. Two more pairs join them on the station when Sieglinde Baumgard and her partner Amadeus and Otohime and her Dragonaut Itsuki Habaragi arrive. Nanami’s feeling for Marcella has changed and she became her full girlfriend as did the three women that joined later and the goddess becomes Otohime’s secondary partner. Her wives found out that they are all pregnant from Marcy which is celebrated amongst the Faerie Dragon unit’s space station.

Shortly after the new family members were born, there is another wedding between Marcella and Nanami, Otohime, Itsuki and Sieglinde who are pregnant shortly thereafter and as the family grows, so does their happiness.

The End.


End file.
